Te dejo en libertad
by Abby501
Summary: Han pasado los meses desde el accidente de Lysandro, mas no ha recordado a Sucrette. Ella se esta cansando de que sus intentos no tengan frutos ¿Podrá ella resistir? o ¿Finalmente lo dejara ir?


**Creo que disfruto haciendo sufrir a nuestro victoriano favorito, no lo sé, ahora estoy muy resentida con él. (¿Por qué nos olvidaste T.T?)**

 **Me anime a hacer este one shot, aunque aún no he llegado a los últimos episodios que han salido, digamos que seguir páginas de cdm en Facebook tiene sus desventajas porque te hacer spoilers sin querer, por eso no tengo mucha noción de que rayos paso, así que si ven que algo no cuadra esa es la razón.**

 **Aunque no va al caso, tengo la teoría de que la amnesia de Lysandro no se ira en el siguiente episodio, sino que tardara al igual que Kentin tardo 10 episodios en volver, obviamente no creo que tarde tanto, máximo unos 5 episodios, además de que si Lysandro no es nuestro chico eso tendrá consecuencias con el chico que estemos, porque pensara que nos gusta el al ver la preocupación de Sucrette, pero ya, nada más quería decir eso, a leer.**

 **Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, pertenece a ChinoMiko y Beemoov.**

 **La imagen tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

Han pasado 6 meses, 6 meses desde el accidente, meses en los que él no me ha recordado y dudo que lo haga un día, simplemente me estoy cansando de intentar y que no haya resultados, incluso nuestra relación se ha vuelto mucho más distante de lo que era cuando nos conocimos, parecemos dos extraños, solo me habla por petición de Rosa incluso parece fastidiado cuando lo hace, como si mi presencia lo molestara.

No culpo a Rosa, sé que ella hace todo lo posible para que recuerde algo, pero las esperanzas me están dejando, sé que es hora de dejarlo ir. A amanecido, ni siquiera tengo ganas de verlo, duele demasiado, aun así, me levanto y me alisto para irme. Al entrar al instituto me encuentro con Melody, me dice que la Directora pidió que todos los alumnos fueran al aula A para hacer un comunicado. Nos ha dicho que el instituto necesita ingresos, por lo que se llevara a cabo un concierto, dado que el anterior tuvo mucho éxito, solo que esta vez tendrá mayor preparación y contrataran a músicos extras, a parte de los de la vez anterior.

Una idea ha venido a mí, solo un último intento, una última oportunidad, si no resulta me daré por vencida, solo espero que la directora este de acuerdo.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta, ya era el día del concierto, todos se encontraban emocionados y nerviosos, fui a buscar a Rosalya para ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero jamás esperé encontrarme con esa escena, Lysandro la sostenía por la muñeca mientras la besaba forzosamente, cubrí rápidamente mi boca para que no me escucharan y me oculte para no ser vista, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue el sonido de una bofetada y unos pasos que huían presurosos, tenía que salir de ahí, las lágrimas se estaban haciendo difícil de contener y salí corriendo, mi corazón se rompía en pedazos podía sentirlo. Llegué a un aula vacía y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, recargándome y deslizándome hasta sentarme en el suelo, ya las lágrimas salían descontroladas, sin poderlas detener, abrace mis piernas y oculte mi rostro en ellas dejando escapar mi dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni cuando fue que me quede dormida en esa incómoda posición, lo único que sabía es que alguien estaba tocando la puerta insistentemente.

\- ¿Sucrette, estas ahí?

\- ¿Melody?

\- Ah, si la directora pregunta que si todavía está en pie el arreglo que hicieron, porque el concierto está a punto de terminar y no aparecías

\- Si, lo siento, todo sigue en pie, voy en un momento, gracias

\- Bueno, le iré a decir

Escucho sus pasos alejándose a través de la puerta, bien, no hay marcha atrás, tengo que hacerlo, pero ya no será un intento, más bien será una despedida.

El escenario está preparado, subo decidida y me siento en el piano que está en el centro, nadie sabía que soy una aficionada a este instrumento y mucho menos que lo toco, planeaba darle una sorpresa a Lysandro, tocándole una pieza, pero las cosas no ocurrieron como yo pensé y se perdió la oportunidad. Inevitablemente recuerdo una de nuestras citas en la que fuimos a un karaoke y cantamos durante horas, siempre había soñado cantar junto a él, solo espero que al menos recuerde eso.

POV normal

El sonido de un piano y una guitarra suenan suavemente, llenando el sótano de un aire melancólico. Cierto chico de ojos heterocromos se encontraba caminado de un lado al otro por el instituto en busca de una persona hasta que la melodía llego a sus oídos, intrigado, se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido, pensando que el concierto ya había terminado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a esa chica que todos decían, el conocía, mas no recordaba, comenzar a cantar una canción que jamás había escuchado, pero que sentía que era dirigida a él.

" _Siento que me desconoces_

 _Siento que tocarme ahora_

 _Te da igual, Te da igual_

 _Cada vez hay más temores_

 _Crece como hiedra_

 _La inseguridad_

 _Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_

 _Lo que un día en el alma nos unía_

 _Ya no está, Aunque estas_

 _Es momento de afrontar la realidad_

 _Tú me quieres, pero yo te amo_

 _Esa es la verdad_

 _Tu presencia aquí me está matando_

 _Sentirte a la mitad_

 _Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_

 _Que te vuelva a enamorar_

 _Sé que no me quieres lastimar_

 _Pero tengo que soltarte_

 _Hoy te dejo en libertad_

 _No te odio no hay rencores_

 _Simplemente el corazón ya no esta_

 _Tu corazón ya no esta_

 _Se han perdido los colores_

 _Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar_

 _Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_

 _Lo que un día_

 _En el alma nos unía_

 _Ya no está, Aunque estas_

 _Es momento de afrontar la realidad_

 _Tú me quieres, pero yo te amo_

 _Esa es la verdad_

 _Tu presencia aquí me está matando_

 _Sentirte a la mitad_

 _Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_

 _Que te vuelva a enamorar_

 _Sé que no me quieres lastimar_

 _Pero tengo que soltarte_

 _Me hace más daño seguir contigo_

 _Y ver que aun con mi calor_

 _Tu sigas teniendo_ _frió_

 _Tú me quieres, pero yo te amo_

 _Esa es la verdad_

 _Tu presencia aquí me está matando_

 _Sentirte a la mitad_

 _Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_

 _Que te vuelva a enamorar_

 _Sé que no me quieres lastimar_

 _Pero tengo que soltarte_

 _Hoy te dejo en libertad…"_

Algo dentro del albino se comprime al ver como las lágrimas corren por el rostro de la joven, siente un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar, ve como se levanta y dice algo inaudible para él y sale corriendo, quiere ir tras ella, pero sus piernas no responden ¿Por qué le intriga tanto aquella chica? Antes ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en conocerla, no pensó en el daño que tal vez le estaba haciendo ¿Qué fue ella en su vida como para ponerlo en ese estado? Ve a su mejor amigo decidido a salir corriendo detrás de ella, cuando un dolor punzante comienza en su nuca y se extiende por toda su cabeza, haciéndolo ver imágenes una detrás de otra.

POV Lysandro

Me encuentro en el sótano del instituto, solo que no están el escenario ni los instrumentos, escucho a Castiel fuera de la puerta y otra voz demasiado familiar.

\- Genial, ven pues, te presentare a mi amigo Lysandro.

Miro con asombro como él entra seguido de una chica, la cual me es imposible verle el rostro

\- Hola, un placer conocerte.

" _¿Yo dije eso?"_

\- Eh… Hola, igualmente, me llamo…

Un remolino me absorbe llevándome a otra imagen, esto solo me confunde y no logro sacar una conclusión.

Me encuentro en un bosque, pero no estoy solo, la misma chica misteriosa está conmigo, escuchamos un ruido, deteniendo palabras que, sin saber, estaba diciendo.

\- ¿C-crees que sea un oso?

\- Ja ja, no creo que haya osos por aquí…

Un ciervo apareció de repente, ella intenta acercarse para tocarlo.

\- ¡Espera! – Susurro – Si te acercas a él puede tener miedo. No te muevas, déjale venir…

El ciervo comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, mi mano se coloca en el hombro de ella y con la otra le muestro como se acerca, desearía ver su rostro para admirar su expresión. Una voz ajena hizo que el ciervo huyera y que yo fuera transportado a otro lugar.

Nos encontramos en las escaleras del instituto, demasiado cerca, su mano reposa en mi pecho, la mía se desliza debajo de su barbilla inclinándola hacia mí. Puedo sentir como sus labios encajan perfectamente con los míos, como su hubiera esperado tanto por probarlos. Cuando abro mis ojos de nuevo, ella no está, me encuentro corriendo por las calles, delante de mi vislumbro a quien parece ser Nina ¿Por qué la sigo? Escucho el chirrido de unos neumáticos contra el asfalto, lo último que alcanzo a ver es un rostro estupefacto, asustado.

\- ¡LYSANDRO!

Y todo se volvió oscuridad…

Imágenes comienzan a parecer como si de una película se tratase, momentos que antes no recordaba ahora los siento frescos y más presentes que nunca. Su rostro aparece innumerables veces frente a mí, pero me es imposible alcanzarla, quiero correr detrás de ella, pero no puedo. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y mi respiración es agitada y mi corazón late apresurado, me doy cuenta de que mi musa huye y decido seguirla, mas no puedo alcanzarle, no se ha donde se ha dirigido. Veo que Castiel regresa con un rostro que no me da ánimos, el tampoco logro alcanzarla. Decido irme a mi departamento, solo espero que no le pase nada malo.

POV normal

Al día siguiente, Sucrette se encontraba en la parada de autobuses con su familia, estaba dispuesta a irse, aunque aún tenía sus dudas. El día anterior le extraño que, conociendo a su amiga Rosalya, esta no hiciera nada por detenerla, por lo que, tal vez, ella no haya sido quien la siguió. No tan lejos de ahí se encontraba Lysandro, caminando por las calles con millones de pensamientos rondando su cabeza, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir. Llego a su departamento, solo esperaba que su hermano no se encontrara, se sentía avergonzado y sin ánimos para hablar con alguien, mas la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, no solo su hermano se encontraba en casa, sino que Rosalya lo acompañaba, al verla se sintió peor, no solo había traicionado a Sucrette, había traicionado a su propio hermano y a sus sentimientos.

\- Rosa yo... yo de verdad lo siento, sabes que no soy así, actué sin pensar y lo mas probable es que me odien y...

\- Escucha, cualquier disculpa me la dirás después, en este momento hay algo mas importante de lo que debemos hablar.

\- ¿Que...

\- Shh, calla y siéntate, por mucho que este enojada contigo merecer saberlo que te voy a decir, pero quiero que sepas que no es por ti, es por el bien de mi amiga.

El albino tomo asiento, desconcertado.

\- Mira se que el doctor dijo que nada de información que te saturase y que todo a su tiempo, pero esta situación lo requiere y estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias, ya lo hable con Leigh y esta de acuerdo, el asunto del que quiero hablarte es sobre Sucrette, resulta que ustedes dos no solo eran amigos... ustedes eran algo mas que amigos, ustedes... habían comenzado a salir unos días antes del accidente, bueno ya seré directa, ustedes son novios.

\- Yo... lo se.

\- Se que puede resultar chocante enterarte así de repente de la verdad pero era necesario y... ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que ya lo sabes? ¿Recuperaste la memoria? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

\- Fue... después de escucharla cantar, tal vez... sus palabras hicieron que mis recuerdos regresaran, no lo se.

\- ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Por que no has ido a verla?

\- Quería ir a verla, pero decidí darle un poco de tiempo, se veía muy herida ese día.

\- Bueno pues si no te levantas ahora mismo puede que ese tiempo se vuelva un para siempre.

\- ¿Por que dices eso?

\- Ayer, después de salir corriendo, le di alcance en el parque, me dijo que... tenia planeado irse de la ciudad hoy y que no volvería, trate de detenerla pero no me escucho, a veces es muy terca, incluso me pidió que no dijera nada y que no quería que alguien fuera a despedirse, por eso decidí decirte todo porque tu puedes detenerla.

\- ¿Donde esta?

\- Va a tomar un autobús cerca del hospital de la ciudad, mucha suerte - Esto ultimo lo dijo gritando pues el peliblanco había salido corriendo apenas le menciono el lugar.

Corría sin parar, aun sintiendo que sus piernas se acalambraban, no se detuvo en ningún momento, solo le faltaba cruzar el puente peatonal y llegaría, cuando llego a la mitad de este, la busco con la mirada para ver si no era demasiado tarde, ella estaba abordando el autobús, mas no se rindió y comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez, mas rápido de lo que antes lo hubiera hecho. Siguió el autobús, gritando su nombre, suplicando que lo escuchara.

\- ¡SUCRETTE! ¡SUCRETTE! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!

Ya no resistió mas y se detuvo, gritando su nombre una vez mas, antes de caer de rodillas en la carretera, sollozando, deseando que fuera una pesadilla.

\- No te vayas por favor... No te vayas - Dijo con voz rota.

Nunca fue consciente de que alguien lo seguía, ni de la voz que insistentemente lo llamaba, solo lo fue hasta que sintio como una mano se posaba bruscamente en su hombro, volteo la mirada y la vio, una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente.

\- ¿Como se te ocurre correr ciegamente por la carretera? Te llame varias veces y no me escuchaste.

Lysandro se levanto lentamente, no creyendo que ella estuviera frente a el.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Por que seguías ese camión?

\- Pe-pensé que tu ibas en el.

\- ¿Me buscabas a mi? Pero ¿Por que?

\- Te-te recuerdo.

\- ¿Que? - Expreso la chica con la incredulidad adornando su rostro.

\- No te puedes ir, se que me e comportado como un idiota contigo y que no tengo el derecho para pedirte nada, pero por favor no te vayas, perdóname.

\- ¿Es-es enserio? ¿De verdad sabes quien soy? - Dijo la chica comenzando a llorar.

\- Es la verdad mi amada Sucrette, seria una estupidez no recordarte.

\- Entonces tu lo fuiste.

\- Lo se, se que lo he sido, pero te pido por favor que no te vayas, no se que haría si te perdiera, si tu lo deseas, mi musa, empezaremos de nuevo como si esto no hubiera pasado, pero no me prives del privilegio de verte te lo suplico, haré lo que quieras, lo que desees solo...

\- Shh - Lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios - Esta bien Lysandro, esta bien, no me voy a ir, me quedar contigo.

\- ¿No-no te vas? ¿Te quedaras?

Sucrette asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos llorosos. Lysandro la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- Sabia que no lo harías - dijo aun derramando lagrimas - Te conozco mejor de lo que tu misma te conoces. No puedes irte.

Después de tanto sufrimiento y lagrimas, sellaron con un beso un nuevo comienzo para los dos, porque su amor es incluso mas fuerte que cualquier adversidad.

* * *

 **Bueno y aquí termina, no se, sentí muy forzado el final, pero bueno. Por si alguien no se dio cuenta, AMO Dream High, así que como Doña inspiración decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, me pude a verlo y me pareció que esa escena quedaba bien, así que la use. Sinceramente espero estar equivocada en mi teoría, por que soy Team Lys así que yo también sufriría si no nos recuerda en mucho tiempo. Lamento si hay palabras revueltas o faltas de ortografía, mi teclado esta chafa y luego no pone lo que quiero poner. Sus quejas y sugerencias serán bien tomadas. Hasta después.**


End file.
